Journey's end
by NinahX
Summary: What happens when Viv takes an arrow for Boromir? She thinks there is nothing more beautiful than the last song Legolas sings to her.


A/N: This will be a chapter in my fanfic, once I get the whole story up. However, since I've written this already, feel free to read it. Just a warning, the plot doesn't go exactly as in the LOTR, some of it may be different, I'm no LOTR expert!

-I don't own LOTR, characters or the lyrics. The song can be found here:  watch?v=JgcoBKWTW14

I turn my head only to see the arrow. I hear a disgusting sound of it sinking into flesh, followed by a loud, pained scream. "Boromir", I whisper in horror and turn my head to see him. Nothing could have prepared me for what I now see.

Boromir is alive. He wasn't hit by the arrow. How? How did he escape the fate? I recall the very human scream I heard moments ago, and then I look at myself only to see an arrow sticking out of my back. I gasp for breath desperately, but a small smile makes it to my face. This is how it was supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to die, he's still needed here. There's so much he can do. So much I couldn't do. I have saved him, have I not? I have taken the role in fate's play he was supposed to have. I'll die in his place.

I almost laugh as the happiness and pain rush trough me. Not in a million years would I have thought that one day I'd die of being shot with an arrow. I have to laugh at it. But no sound leaves my lips. In seconds that feel like hours, I turn to face the other direction, away from Boromir. He doesn't need to see this, he doesn't need to see me die. I rush and my body collapses under a big tree where I can well see him cut of the head of an ugly Uruk-hai. I chuckle. Yeah, he's fine.

A small pain grows in my heart when I think of.. I think of him. I think of Legolas. Now it feels so stupid how much I've wanted to be with him. A human and an elf, that would never have worked. It would've only caused him, and me, so much pain. It's better this way. I feel sorry that he had to waste his time protecting me, but these are valuable memories, and I swear that I'll never let go of them. I'll close them into my now tired heart and treasure them for the last moments of my mortal life.

I pray to gods, to Valar, that I'd see Legolas, his beautiful face, just a glimpse of him before I die. I need to know that he'll be just fine here without me. I chuckle at the thought. Of course he'll be. He'll be much better without me. It hurts to admit it, but it is the truth, I only realise it now. I've been a burdan. But, I can be happy because I've saved Boromir's life. Legolas will understand. He'll think it's best this way.

I have to see him. The pain is spreading, making it impossible to focus on anything else than breathing, but I have to try. I slowly force myself to stand up. "For the last time, Viv. You can do it", I whisper to myself and to my surprise, feel myself rise. I lean on the tree, breathing harshly, trying not to faint before I've seen him, because I know that when I close my eyes, I'll close them for good. I have to see him. There's nothing I want more right now. My heart beats rapidly against my chest and I can taste the blood in my mouth. But it all becomes worth it when I see a small figure, holding a bow. Uruk-hai fall dead before him as he fights them. I smile. Yeah, he'll do great.

I just stand there, watching him, until there are no more of those disgusting creatures nearby. They've killed them all. Aragorn is next to Legolas, and they rush to Boromir.

"Are you alright?" Legolas shouts. I feel how his voice vibrates comfortingly in my ears, and I release a small sob. I'll miss him too much.

I don't hear Boromir respond verbally, but I assume he's fine. I sigh and curse at the pain making everything so hard. I grit my teeth. I have to see that they get out of here alive and fine, and then I can die here, alone.

"Boromir, where are Merry and Pippin?" Aragorn asks, eying the surroundings. Their conversation becomes a weird blur of words, and I can't really understand anything of it. Until I hear Legolas mention my name.

"Where is.. Viv?" Legolas' voice is concerned, I hear it in the tone of his voice. I ignore it. He'll never need to be concerned about me anymore. A burden will be lifted from his shoulders and from this day on he can walk light, without having to carry it.

"I.. I don't know, I.. She was there a moment ago", Boromir whispers and I hear footsteps nearby.

"Vivienne! Viv?" Legolas and the others keep shouting my name. I shouldn't tell them where I am. I shouldn't let them watch me die. I am afraid I can't wait much longer, but I can't move or Legolas and his annoying super sensitive elf -ears will hear me and then I'm screwed.

Don't come here, turn around, I beg in my head when I hear them talk so close to me. "Vivienne?" I hear a faint whispered question. I didn't realise I had squeezed my eyes shut, but now as I open them, Legolas is standing in front of me. The mask, feelingless face he usually wears, is now completely gone and emotions are visible on his face. First he is relieved, he found me. Then he takes a look at me and the face changes into concern. I swallow thickly and as I try to open my mouth, I collapse.

His strong hands catch me, and I feel his soft fingers on my skin. "Vivienne!" he whispers, louder this time. He almost sounds agry. "I found her!" he then shouts at the others. I can't hear the footsteps, but when I open my eyes again, I am laying in the ground and they are all surrounding me.

"How?" Legolas whispers silently. He looks at the blood, dripping down my back and sides. His eyes are so dark they're almost scaring me. "Aragorn. What can we do?" Legolas asks, facing him. I hear him whisper Legolas something, but can't make out the words. A pained expression takes over Legolas' face and then he exhales loudly. "We have to do something! If we leave her like that she'll.." Realisation hits Legolas and his eyes widen. "No. No no no no." He shakes his head. "I'm not allowing it to happen."

Boromir places his hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Legolas, but there is nothing we can do." Then he and Aragorn whisper Legolas something and leave.

It's getting hard to breathe and I feel him squeeze my hand tightly. "Viv", he then whispers. "Can you hear me?" I see him kneeling next to me in the dirt and I try to squeeze his hand back. His beautiful face is only inches away from mine, and I can't help staring at him, admiring the beauty of his features. "You're beautiful", I whisper accidentally, without actually thinking about it. Then, I want to mentally slap myself, because I assume him to get mad or something, but all he manages is a huff. Not an amused, but not an angry huff, either. Just a huff.

"You have to be alright, Viv." I blink and a small smile makes it to my face. "No", I whisper in return and watch the expression on his face turn into annoyance and anger. "Yes. You have to heal. I.. We.. We still need you", he says and takes my other hand into his as well. I shake my head a no. "You need him more", I say, still smiling.

He doesn't understand and asks me to explain. I smile at him as I reply: "Boromir. You need him more than me." Legolas still doesn't quite understand, but he looks shocked. I release a pained chuckle and end up coughing hard. He puts his hand on my forehead, telling me to calm down.

"What?" He seems to think I've lost my mind. "I was always sure that you'd look like that when you're confused." He smiles a little, just enough to keep me here for a small moment longer. "Are you saying, you took the arrow for Boromir?" he asks. I look at him in the eyes. "You musn't tell him, ever." He closes his eyes stubbornly. "Why?" I cough once before replying. "He mustn't think it's his fault. Promise me, Legolas", I whisper. He sighs and bows his head.

I feel it. The death, the moment of departure is getting closer, and my time is running out. There is one more thing I've always wanted to know. Since I no longer have anything to lose, I decide to ask. "Legolas", I whisper. He rises his gaze and meets my eyes. He looks sad, and I reach out my hand to touch his face gently with my thumb. "You never sang."

He furrows his brows and swallows. "Sang, mellon nin?" I nod and gasp for air. "You owe me a song." He licks his lips and repositions himself so that he's right next to me, holding both of my hands in his. "Please", I add, suddenly feeling very tired. He nods and opens his mouth.

_"Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end"_

I sigh as I listen to his beautiful words. I watch the shadows dance on his face, and he looks just beautiful. If I didn't know better, I'd say I've died already and am now here with God.

_"Sleep now_

_Dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across a distant shore"_

I watch him in awe, and for a moment the pain in my back is nearly forgotten. I squeeze his hand gently and he takes a shuddering breath before he continues.

_"Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away"_

I listen to his words and realise that I've begun to cry. I tell myself to stop, because leaving him is hard enough as it is. His thumb caresses my cheekbone and wipes away my tears.

_"Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping"_

I swallow, looking at his eyes. His gaze looks blank, he's lost in thought as he sings. I sigh. This is nice. I wish this had happened long time ago, so that I could have waken up in the morning and recalled his words every night. I begin to cough again, trying to control my breathing.

_" What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call? "_

I can't really focus on anything anymore. The world slowly get's blurry, but I refuse to go. I want to hear the whole song. Something bad will happen if I don't.

_"Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come_

_To carry you home"_

My heart jumps lightly as he lays his head on my chest, as if listening to my heart.

_"And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the West"_

I assume it's my imagination, because he seems to be somewhat crying. I laugh and then quail at the pain. "Legolas", I whisper.

He lifts his head. "Viv?"

"I always knew you'd sing beautifully." Then I close my eyes for the last time here.


End file.
